The Point of No Return
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: Once you reach that moment of truth, there is no turning back. Royai. Spoilers for Roy and Riza's past. Oneshot. Reviews are appreciated.


**So I felt bad about not writing Royai for FMA day and decided to whip this baby up. It has been on my computer for two days and I finally finished it! I hope you enjoy this and leave a review when you get the chance. **

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did there'd be more Royai.**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang is by no means a cruel man. He has good upstanding morals with an honest to good heart. But like all humans, he has his vices. He is as greedy as the next man, and though all his desires aren't always virtuous, his wants are all linked to his dream of being a stepping stone to his country's success.<p>

So from the moment the news of his teacher's illness reached him, Roy knew it was now or never. Berthold Hawkeye was extremely sick and it was only a matter of time before his old master passed on. He _had _to get the secrets to flame alchemy before it was too late. Buying a ticket there and back would be costly, especially on a second lieutenant's low income. Glaring at the ticket prices above the booth, Roy let out a defeated sigh. If he had already taken the entrance exams with flame alchemy he would be ranked a major and a measly ticket to the southeast would be pocket change.

"Yo Roy! What are you doing around these parts at this time of day?" The ever cheerful Maes Hughes called from a distance. Stiffening, Roy turned to face his loud companion and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going home for graduation. There's some business that needs taking care of." He answered being as vague as possible. Mustang's eyes avoided his approaching friend, and Maes caught wind of Roy's suspicious attitude. Grinning like a fool, he threw an arm around Mustang's shoulders. "Tell me, buddy, are you by any chance going to see a lady back at home?" Hughes suggested, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Pushing the teasing man away, Roy's cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"Not at all." He lied, letting out an irritated huff. Snickering, Maes slapped his friend on the back and shook his head. Digging into his pocket, Hughes pulled out his wallet. Taking out some cash, he handed it to Roy with a wink, and closed his fist around the money so he couldn't refuse. "My part-time job paid well. And I'm a sucker for young love. So when you get a promotion I expect you to pay me back." He explained at Roy's baffled expression. Patting his back again, Maes walked off in the direction he'd been originally trekking. Smirking, Roy cupped his free hand around his mouth.

"Yeah well, when you're working for me, I'll give you a raise instead!" He called laughing. He saw Hughes shake his head before turning around and buying the ticket to his future.

* * *

><p>The household was deafly silent as the morticians arrived to remove Berthold Hawkeye from his room. Shielding Riza's vision by bring her face to his chest, Roy walked her over to the couch in the living room. After making the arrangements with the undertakers and showing them out, Roy returned to Riza's side. Her eyes were red and puffy, yet her cheeks remained dry. Cradling his childhood friend in his arms, they sat for a long time not saying anything. After a few minutes, Riza looked up, eyes no longer puffy but still held sadness in its depths.<p>

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Mustang. I'm glad that you've returned." She spoke, leaning away from him. Reclining back into the couch, Roy let out a sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. He had almost told her to drop the formalities because her father wasn't around but it was a bit soon for bringing him up.

"I'm glad to be back. And it was no trouble at all either. I graduated from the Academy already so my paycheck will be coming soon to cover all this." He answered quietly yet proudly. Riza managed a small smile and Roy reached over to tuck a small strand of her golden locks behind her ear. The short hair she had when he left was now growing out fuller and longer. Soon it would be long enough to put in a pony tail.

"How have you been, Riza? I can imagine things weren't easy when Master Hawkeye got sick." He asked, concern lacing his features. Scooting closer, Riza nodded and nestled deeper in her spot. Taking the appendage that had lingered on her ear, Riza let her hands holding his rest in her lap. "I've managed. It was exactly the same as before you came. He was locked up in his room, barely eating, and drowning in his studies." She answered bitterly. Removing his hand from her tight grip, Roy wrapped his arm around Riza's shoulders and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happened. You didn't deserve the grief we put you through." Roy apologized, sighing again. He felt sorry for leaving her alone in the nearly empty house, and he was angry at his late teacher for neglecting the only daughter he had. Mumbling a thank you, Riza stood up, seeing no use in arguing that he had nothing to do with the sorrow she put up with. Roy stood as well. There was work to be done. Plans needed to be made for the funeral and burial and he was sure Riza was not up for any of it. For once in his life, Roy was the one to make the important decisions. And locked deep within him, he enjoyed the power of making all choices.

As expected, no one but Roy and Riza attended the funeral. As an alchemist, it was arranged that no religious ceremony would take place. The pastor said a quick prayer for Berthold Hawkeye's soul and that was the end. The two figures stood, staring at the patch of ground a powerful alchemist now occupied. Roy kept glancing at Riza, waiting for her to cry, or speak, or do _something_. After awhile she thanked him again for all he did. He shrugged it off; after all it was no trouble to him. The atmosphere and the moment seemed like the most appropriate time to confess his desired duty to their country. It was his own way of gently asking if she knew about the secrets he never received. With the power he believed she held his dream could become a reality.

"That dream, Roy, can I entrust my back to it?" The small sentence held the weight of the world in it and every fiber of Roy's being wanted to deny her. He didn't want her trust. He didn't even believe in himself, how could he deal with her dependence in him? However he ignored his inner thoughts and his body, moving of its own accord, nodded. That was all the assurance Riza needed before she led Roy back to her home.

It was late in the afternoon when they returned to the Hawkeye manor. Roy was about to get comfortable when he noticed Riza taking her shirt off, her back facing him. When the blouse fell away, he could not speak. Anger, horror, and sorrow rushed through him all at once. The neglect was bad enough but doing something like _this_ was downright sick. Growling, Roy stepped forward, floorboards creaking as he did, and saw Riza wince. Stopping in his tracks the only thing that could be heard was Roy's labored breathing, drowning out Riza's soft cries. Composing his emotions, he stepped forward again. He stopped in front of his childhood friend, parts of her chest revealed to him that she couldn't cover.

Gathering her in his arms, he ignored her bare chest and hugged her fiercely. Riza choked on a sob and hugged him back, self-consciousness gone from her mind. The tears were streaming down her face, dampening Roy's shirt. They stayed like that until her cries subsided. Silence was nothing new to them and they enjoyed the peace of the quietness. When things started to feel awkward for Riza, she turned her back to Roy again, explaining the contents on how she finally became useful to her father.

Reaching out hesitantly, Roy's fingertips grazed the center of the tattoo. In an instant she had scurried forward and out of his reach. Before he could call out to her, Riza moved in reverse, his fingers coming into contact with her back again. Still shy and nervous, slowly she continued, each step bringing her closer to him. All five fingers were on her tattoo and then his warm hand sprawled out on her back. Her secret was now his. He would study it until he mastered flame alchemy. In a matter of days the knowledge that his teacher had kept hidden away for years would be his.

Little did they know that knowledge is a powerful thing. With this secret under his palm he would become a monster. He would kill, he would risk his loved one's lives, and he would be a changed man. Roy is an eager man with good intentions but soon, _very soon_, he will go to the point of no return. His intentions will grow into an epic goal and along the lines he will lose those closest to him. His monster will have lain dormant for a long time after that before it arises again, ten times crueler than its last appearance.

"Thank you Riza. Thank you." Roy breathed, leaning his forehead against Riza's bare shoulder. Neither of them knows about the beast he will become, so for now they cling to the moment. This moment, where everything changed. This point of no return.


End file.
